Discontinued
by NyxShadowfur
Summary: Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1: The Den

**Hello everyone! Here is the new story! We're hopping into Fallout! This story, will be erotic in nature, as that is what I do! But, this will involve my OC for Fallout 4! And this will contain excessive sexual fluids, some blood, massive sizes, and more. Anyways, on with the scenario!**

Wandering through the Commonwealth, after being tasked with clearing a Deathclaw den, a woman, in X-01 power armor, Mark 6, painted gray, with red headlights, walks around, armed with a minigun, in the dead of night. Inside the power armor, was a rather, attractive woman, named Alyx, with long flowing red hair, bright blue eyes, wearing combat armor, painted black, walks through the Commonwealth, following the coordinates on her HUD, looking for the spot she is supposed to go to. Alyx said "God damnit, where the hell is this spot? I want to get my caps and be done with. Deathclaws…..At least I'm prepared for it." as her heavy footsteps soon came to a stop.

Alyx stood in front of a large, abandoned house, the coordinates on her HUD blinking rapidly. She said "Looks like these are the coordinates." as she kicked down the door, and started to rev up the minigun, and look around, watching her motion tracker for any movement. Her tracker showed nothing, as she kept walking, the house made creaking sounds, from the age, and how much the power armor weighed. Soon, the creaking stopped, as the house felt ominous, making Alyx look around.

She kept her hands on the minigun, and looked around, seeing nothing, but heard a blip from the motion tracker, she saw three dots, then her, in the middle, surrounded by the dots. She turned her light on, as the room lit up in a red light, from her headlights, as she saw nothing, and walked forward slowly going to the dot that was five meters in front of her, and saw she was getting closer. Once she was right on top of the dot, she looked all around, 360 degrees, and saw nothing, and heard another loud creak, and kept her guard up still.

Alyx kept looking around, "Where are you bastards at….." and heard the creaking again, from directly behind her, and began to unload rounds into the ground, wall, and ceiling, only to hit, nothing. She sighed, and heard a crack, "Oh fuck me in the ass…." as the floor beneath her collapsed, from the sudden bullet rain going through the floor, as Alyx, in her armor, fell through the floor, into a large basement, her power armor damaged, but not broken, her minigun completely useless.

She got up, and read her suit's integrity, and saw that some of her suit was damaged, and needed immediate repair, as she opened up her suit, and hopped out, grabbing a flashlight, and holding it in her mouth, as she grabbed her repair kit. She went around her suit, looking for the damanged servos in the knees, the damage wires, as she wasn't aware, she was being watch, by three chameleon deathclaws, blending in with the shadows. Alyx keeps working, but can't find the spot, as she slams a wrench against her power armor.

"Damnit she said, the one time I need to find something, I can't find it…..Maybe it's internal damage." as she crawls into the suit, and looks around inside the suit. The deathclaws, slowly making their way around, wanting to ambush Alyx, accidentally knock something over. Alyx, making too much sound, doesn't hear it, as the home belonged to a scientist, experimenting with scents, as the room filled up with an experimental scent, making the deathclaws get very aroused, as well as make Alyx start to feel hot in her groin, and aroused.

The deathclaws, getting affected by whatever was in the jar, faster, slowly come out, there shafts becoming erect, at a staggering forty-five inches long, ten inches thick, with a pair of testicles, the size of pumpkins, as their testicles are shown, from a unique mutation. Alyx moaned softly, and started to strip out of her combat armor, and toss it away, as she was in her skin tight black vault suit, and unzipped it. Now exposed to the cool air, as she started to rub her swollen labia, and gently tease her clit with her thumb. Alyx started to moan softly, as with her other hand, she tenderly groped her breast, and pinched her nipple.

She closed her eyes in pleasure and said "D-Damn, why did I get horny all of a sudden...Fuck, I'd love a big cock right now, not even caring if I'd get pregnant." as the Deathclaws heard, and even understood Alyx, as she panted softly, and the deathclaws, all erect, slowly came out of the shadows, staying quiet, as they moved closer to Alyx. Still too lost in pleasure, as she pants softly, the deathclaws get into her field of view, one on the left, one on the right, and one directly in front of her, their erect shafts pointing right at her.

Alyx couldn't hold on for much longer, as she moaned out lustfully, and cums hard, squirting her juices out, and hitting the deathclaw directly in front of her. She pants softly, leaning back, her eyes still closed, as the deathclaws smelled her scent, as it was more intoxicating than the scent filling the room, as the deathclaw in front of Alyx, stepped forward, leaned his head down, and gave Alyx's folds a long, slow lick, making her moan out loudly in pleasure, but also, open her eyes slowly.

When her eyes were open, she saw the three deathclaws, with erect shafts pointed at her, as they eyes her naked figure, and under the effect of the scent, she moves from her suit, and goes down on her knees, as the deathclaws grinned, and moved up close, their tips pressing against Alyx's cheeks and lips. She said "Now now boys, we can share, we just need to get into the right position." as all the deathclaws nodded at her, genuinely understanding her. The deathclaws all took a step back, actually wanting to take her, and listen to her, as she stood up, and looked at the three.

She said "Alright, one of you lay on your back.", as the middle one quickly laid down on his back, his shaft standing upright, as she moved to his shaft, and grinding her small wet slit against it. She continued on "One behind me." as Alyx spread her ass cheeks, revealing her tiny hole, as the deathclaw on her right, moved behind Alyx, saw the puckered hole, and moved his tip against it, meeting resistance already. The last deathclaw, getting an understanding of this, moves in front of Alyx, and presses his tip against her lips.

Alyx smiles and said "Now then boys, you got the hang of it, just don't kill me please! And let's settle this scent!" as all the deathclaws roared happily, and suddenly, thrusted in hard and deep into Alyx, making her cry out loudly in a mix of pain and pleasure. The deathclaws, each one of them, thrusting in unison, their claws raking against Alyx's body, breaking the skin, and making blood be drawn, but Alyx just moans out lustfully, as she feels her womb being taken roughly, her ass being spread wide, and her throat being spread, as tears were going down her cheeks, but all the pleasure made it worth it.

The deathclaws thrusted in fast and deep, making large bulges from their massive sizes appear all over her body, as they kept thrusting faster, loving how small and tight she felt around all their shafts, as they roared out in pleasure, loving it all, as their large testicles roughly smack against Alyx, as she is overwhelmed with pleasure. Alyx reaches forward and behind, as she gently fondles the deathclaw's testicles with her small hands, as she feels her once perfect body be ravaged by three deathclaws. They all kept raking her skin, marking her with their marks, showing other deathclaws to not even dare attack her.

Alyx cries out in muffled pleasure, loving it all, as she moans out louder than ever, and reached her climax, soaking the shaft of the deathclaw in her folds, as the deathclaws don't intend on stopping anytime soon, as they keep thrusting deep, fast, and hard into Alyx, spreading all of her holes, as she closes her eyes in pleasure, her body going numb from all the pleasure, as she even goes limp in pleasure, while the deathclaws continued their rough, hard thrusts into Alyx. She smiled in a dazed, even with a shaft in her mouth and throat, as she couldn't believe the pleasure she was getting was real.

The deathclaws, getting too lost in pleasure, enjoying a human for their first time, did not realize they their shafts, all throbbed inside of Alyx, signalling that they were on the verge of climax, as they wanted to hold on for a little longer, as they each, roughly grabbed Alyx. The one in her womanhood, grabbed her by the waist, the one behind her, firmly grabbed Alyx's rear, and the one in her mouth, placed one hand behind her head. All of them continued to thrust into Alyx, holding on for as long as they can, but knew that they wouldn't.

After a few more deep thrusts, each one of the deathclaws roared out in pure lust, as each one of their shafts erupted with their hot, thick, sticky, interesting smelling sperm, as their shafts didn't stop, making Alyx bulge out significantly. They didn't stop thrusting either, continuing their thrusts, churning their sperm around inside of her, until they each panted in pleasure, and stopped. Without pulling out, they see that Alyx is an unbelievable sixteen months pregnant, as she is panting heavily, as they all pull out of her.

The moment they all pulled out, all of their sperm began flooding out of her folds and rear, leaving her in an still forming puddle. The deathclaws grabbed hold of their massive shafts, and began to stroke themselves to Alyx's naked body, and from them already reaching climax once, they reach their second climax fast, and shoot another just as big, hot, thick, sticky, and interesting smelling load all over her, making her be in an all white puddle, not even able to see her one bit.

Alyx, after all that has happened to her, smiles, feeling warm and cozy in the puddle of sperm she is in, as she wipes her eyes clean, looks at the deathclaws, who all look at her, as she barely speaks "D-Don't let me leave." and goes into a deep sleep, as the deathclaws, smiled, and picked her up. They moved her to a room, filled with anything they viewed as soft, and laid down the sperm drenched Alyx on it, and stood guard at the entrance, protecting their new breeder.

 **Here you go everyone! A new story! With a new setting! I may continue this one, as I did have a lot of fun writing this! If I do end up continuing with this, I'll try to do more creatures of the Commonwealth! I hope you all enjoyed this writing! Agenda: Nothing as of now, possible chapter to The World of Lustcraft.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Lab

**Here we are again with Chapter 2 of An Encounter in the Commonwealth! What will happen to our new Heroine, Alyx, after being taken by three massive deathclaws? Will the scent wear off? Who knows! On with the story!**

Sleeping soundly, underneath a now hardened puddle of deathclaw sperm, Alyx slowly cracks and breaks the hardened sperm and gets out of it, smelling like deathclaw while also having no memory of what happened last night. Alyx stands up, and stretches, as she feels heavier in her gut, as she looks down, and screams loudly, as she looks like swallowed about fifteen watermelons, as she was sporting a massive bulge in her stomach/groin region. She said, also realizing that she is naked too, "W-What in the actual living fuck happened….." as she looked around and saw the three deathclaws sleeping, but waking up from the scream. Alyx began to panic, as all three of the deathclaws quickly woke up, saw Alyx and walked right up to her. Alyx gulped as she was fearing for her life, but it was all for nothing, as the deathclaws walked up to her and licked her. Alyx said slowly "W-What? Why aren't you attacking me?" as she looked at the three deathclaws, and saw that the one in the middle pointed at her bulging stomach, than over at cracked and shattered eggs, deathclaw eggs.

It soon hit her, as Alyx said "Wait, something filled the room, making us all horny, and you all pregnated me?!" as the middle pointed at himself and nodded, then pointed to the other two and shook his head. Alyx said "Wait, only you impregnated me?" as the deathclaw nodded, but another thing hit Alyx. She said "Wait one fucking second, how do you understand me?" as the middle deathclaw walked up to Alyx, picked her up carefully and carried her to a portion of their cave, that started to look more like a lab, as she saw beakers and flasks everywhere. Alyx looked around, thinking how odd she looks that a deathclaw is carrying her, but that thought was soon cut short, as the deathclaw turned a light on and placed her down. She looked around, still naked, seeing that there was whiteboards with diagrams of deathclaws, notes everywhere, and more all on deathclaws. The deathclaw that carried her, came back to Alyx with a book in his mouth and gave it to her.

Alyx took the book, and opened it, seeing it was a research journal and one of the deathclaws grabbed a chair for Alyx, as she sat down and began reading the journal, her eyes widening while the deathclaws went to the entrance of the lab to defend, leaving Alyx with the leader. Alyx flipped through and read each page, seeing why the deathclaws understand her and protect her. She said "Wait, the writer, she bred the chameleons that became deathclaws and even made a chemical that puts any and all creatures into a breeding mood? But, that doesn't explain how you and your pack can understand me." as the deathclaw flipped the journal forward a few pages, showing an experiment that costed the researcher's life. Alyx read the page, as she looked at the deathclaw and said "She spliced her mind into you three, she killed herself in the process, but you three can think like a human." as the deathclaw nodded rapidly, and flipped to the last page, as Alyx read it.

She said "The researcher, she was your mother, in a sense, but this last page, it says she wants someone to continue her research, what was her research?" as the deathclaw walked off slowly and turned on another light, revealing a sealed vault door, hidden underneath the home. Alyx, still following the deathclaw, as he opened the vault and revealed inside was a holding pen for all sorts of animals, as it hits Alyx. She replies "Your mother, wants to repopulate the Commonwealth, with normal creatures once again." as the deathclaw nodded. Alyx attempted to say something, but immediately hunched over in pain, grunting loudly just as the deathclaw ran over and looked at her. Alyx grunted out loudly as she was pushing loudly, while the deathclaw looked around and grabbed a chair. The deathclaw ran over to Alyx, placed the chair down and proceeded to put her in the chair and stand next to her. Alyx firmly grabbed the deathclaw's arm, as the deathclaw just watched.

Alyx grunted out loudly while the deathclaw stood there, and saw that she was pushing the eggs out, as the deathclaw saw her womanhood spreading while Alyx screamed out loudly. She said "F-Fuck! The eggs! It's so big!" as the deathclaw moved around to the front of Alyx, and gently reached in to grab the egg, that was partially inside of Alyx, but also partially out. Alyx said "Grab all these damn eggs as they come out! It hurts to push them out! They're in my womb!" as the deathclaw nodded rapidly. Alyx began pushing the eggs out, slowly but surely, and one after another as the deathclaw, and after a long twenty minutes of pushing, Alyx was finally back to normal. Alyx panted heavily as the deathclaw grabbed all the eggs and moved them to a proper nesting sight as Alyx remains in the chair. The deathclaw came back shortly and looked at Alyx as she said "I-I'm fine, I just need time to recover, I'll probably explore the vault, is there anything actually inside?" as the deathclaw went over to another whiteboard with another journal and handed it to Alyx and walked off.

Alyx read the journal, as she also grabbed a lab coat to put on while reading, even if she is naked. As she made her way into the vault and looked around while reading. While reading, she finds out that the original scientist actually has countless creatures in this vault in a cryosleep, that are all incredibly tame and friendly. Alyx, being very fascinated with this journal, bumps into a button that makes a loud sound similar to that of a pressure valve, as she sees that she released an albino radscorpion. Instead of being scared, Alyx found a chair with wheels on it, and waits for the albino radscorpion to wake up. In a few minutes, Alyx hears gently tapping against the metal floor, and soon saw the albino radscorpion walk out, and each eye stare at her. She looked down at the radscorpion, then proceeded to get up and grab a clipboard off the side. She looked at the information about the radscorpion, while sitting in a chair and gently rubbing her hand against the radscorpion. The radscorpion, making cute sounds from the rubbing, presses closer against Alyx.

She says "Hmmmm, your venom is different from a mutation due to the fallout, wait, what?!" as the radscorpion looked at Alyx confused. Alyx looked at the radscorpion and said "Your venom causes no harm, but immense arousal?!" as the radscorpion nodded, and that made Alyx look at the radscorpion. She said "How many creatures did she splice her mind to, to allow communication…" as the radscorpion got the journal from Alyx's hands, and began flipping through the pages, until he found the word all, and pointed at the word. Alyx replied "Well, I guess that's good. It mean I can at least tell whatever is in here to stop when needed. Hey, do you think it would be fine if I brought some companions of mine in here too?" as the radscorpion points his stinger at a sign, that has a picture of a gun with a red X over it. Alyx said "Come in with no weapons, showing you're not a threat, I get it, but I read your owner's journals, and, I'm following in her footsteps." as the radscorpion makes sounds in excitement, and immediately jumps up, and pins Alyx to the ground.

Alyx hits the ground with a ooph sound, as she sees that the radscorpion actually just as big as she is, from her toes to her chin. She says "Next time, warn me pleeeeeease! Ouch you fucker!" as the radscorpion stung Alyx in the ass, as she panted softly and began to feel hot in her groin. She looked at the radscorpion, who tried to look innocent, and said "Just stick your dick or whatever you have in me, and let's get this over with, the papers said there are two of each creature in this god-forsaken place." as the radscorpion nodded, with the best of his abilities. Soon, the radscorpion opened the compartment to protect his ovipositor, which was only eight inches thick, and thirty inches long. The radscorpion let Alyx see his tool, as Alyx said "You're not that big, the deathclaws were bigger." as the radscorpion lined his stinger up with her forehead, as she gulped. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I was stupid!" she said quickly, as the radscorpion lined up his ovipositor with Alyx's folds, then rapidly thrusted inside.

Alyx moaned out loudly and lustfully from feeling the rapid thrust into her, as well as the ovipositor pierce past her cervix, and plant itself firmly inside her womb, as the radscorpion made his body vibrate, which made the ovipositor vibrate too. Alyx moaned out lustfully as she feels the ovipositor vibrate against every single inch of her womanhood, as she is squirming in pleasure beneath the radscorpion, as the radscorpion used his pincers to keep Alyx pinned to the ground, but from the lack of mating due to cryosleep. From feeling all the pleasure, the radscorpion started to feel his eggs slowly filling up within his ovipositor with his eggs, no bigger than marbles, as the radscorpion did what sounded like a hiss, and kept his ovipositor from releasing his eggs inside Alyx's womb. Alyx, who was already in a pleasured daze, didn't realize that the ovipositor from the radscorpion was nearing the brim with thousands upon thousands of eggs.

The radscorpion couldn't hold it any longer, as his pincers accidently tore into Alyx's skin, as his ovipositor released all of his eggs deep into Alyx's womb, starting to fill Alyx with all of his eggs, and after a solid fifteen minutes, the radscorpion had finished releasing all of the eggs into Alyx's womb, making her appear five months pregnant, but the radscorpion wasn't done yet. Soon, the radscorpion began to chitter and makes sound, as his ovipositor erupts with a clear liquid, acting as fertilizer for the eggs, and that even makes the eggs grow instantly, making Alyx appear to be an astonishing twelve months pregnant. The radscorpion gently pulls out of Alyx, and looks at her, while dazed from all the lust as he gently grabs her and moves her into his pen where she can push all the eggs out of her, and into a nest.

 **Here we are with the end of Chapter 2 to An Encounter in the Commonwealth, Alyx will be working on finishing an experiment that was lost to time itself, will it succeed? Will she bite off more than she can chew? Next time, a certain fluffy companion finds Alyx, as she gets bred by something new! Agenda: The World of Lustcraft, Diablo 3 Story, and a Skyrim story! Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Search is Over

**Here we are! Back again with Chapter 3 of An Encounter in the Commonwealth! Alyx was just bred by a radscorpion, and will have new guests coming along to aid with Alyx and her new task! What will Alyx be bred by, and who will catch her? Find out in the newest chapter!**

After falling asleep with the radscorpion, Alyx wakes up with her womanhood feeling sticky and spread a little, and stiff from sleeping with a radscorpion. Alyx got up from the pen, stretched and cracked some bones, then walked back into the main laboratory. Alyx looked around, putting on a lab coat, while flipping through notebooks and the deathclaws patrolling. She walked around as she came across another pen, and pressed the button to open the cryopod. Like before, she pulled up a chair and waited for whatever would come out.

Once everything was done, Alyx saw two wolves, then a third one walk out, as she grabbed the clipboard with all information needed. She said "Hmmmmm, two female wolves, and one male." as she looks at the wolves and smiles, then continues to read on. She drops the clipboard and looks at the male wolf, then says "Is everything here mutated?!" as the wolves nod. She says "Your genetic mutation allows breeding with humanoids, and the rate is accelerated, I am in for a treat." as the wolves howl, and nod.

As Alyx was in the vault and talking with the wolves, she was being tracked by a couple of her followers during her adventure in the Commonwealth. Walking around in combat armor, Cait, and Alyx's dog Snow, walking around. Cait said "Where did that lass go, we've been walkin' around all damn day and nothing." as Snow barks at Cait. She replies "What is it? Get her scent yet? I need my lover's embrace damnit!" as Snow runs off, with Cait following quickly.

Back in the vault, Alyx was on all fours, after getting the alpha wolf ready and excited as he was rubbing his twenty inch long, eight inch wide shaft with a fifteen inch knot against Alyx's womanhood. Alyx said "Alright…..I got myself into this mess, and I'll damn well make sure I follow through, go ahead and fuck me." as the wolf barked, and thrusted deep and hard into Alyx, as she moaned out lustfully from it.

Back on the surface, Cait and Snow found the same house Alyx walked through, just very broken down, while Snow is sniffing around and barks towards the house. Cait says "Following a mutt, this day is full of excitement." as Cait follows Snow into the abandoned, broken house. With both of them inside, they both see the damage that Alyx left, as Cait says "Looks like our crazy bitch came this way." as they both walk forward just a little.

They both hear a loud crack, as both Snow and Cait fall into the cave and hit the ground with a thud. Inside the vault, Alyx fails to hear the thud, but the deathclaws do. The deathclaws quickly run to the source of the sound, and see Cait and Snow struggling to get up, just as two of them run at them to pin them down. Once they were close enough, the two deathclaws tore their armor off, and stripped them of any weapons, while both tried to escape.

The alpha deathclaw ran back to Alyx, seeing she was occupied and growled at her. Alyx responded with "What is it Alpha?" as Alpha gestured for her to follow, but the wolf had other plans and wanted to finish the job. Alyx readjusted her position, as she was on her back and wrapped both her arms and legs around the wolf, and grinded against his shaft. She said "Fang, follow after Alpha, see what's going on." as Fang followed Alpha.

Alyx firmly held onto Fang, who was thrusting his massive shaft into Alyx, as he followed Alpha. Alyx leaned her head to look, as her eyes widen, to see her dog and Cait pinned by the other two deathclaws. Alyx said "Release them! They are my companions!" as Alyx went back on all fours, as the deathclaws released Snow and Cait. Snow growled at the deathclaws, who roared back, making Snow whimper and whine.

Cait spit on one of them, and heard her lover's voice, then saw Alyx being mated by a wolf, and got angry. Cait said "ALYX! WHAT THE FUCK! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH A WOLF?" as Alyx replied "Those deathclaws fucked me, then I laid eggs, then they showed me this place, and I'm now breeding with all of them, everything here is mutated with their cum allowing breeding with anything." as Cait finds it hard to believe.

Cait said, but a deathclaw handed Cait the same notebook, as she began reading it, then said "Oh….So you're helping the Commonwealth love?" as Alyx nodded, while the wolf began thrusting hard, making Alyx moan. Snow, seeing this, ran over to Alyx and mounted her shoulders, then began to hump her mouth, his shaft beginning to come out, as Alyx opened her mouth for her dog's shaft.

Cait smirked and said "Fine, I'll help you out, what's in here?" as Alpha gently picked up Cait, and walked off with her, while the other two deathclaws went on patrols to protect. Alyx smiled as she felt the wolf getting close to knotting her womanhood, as she did in fact feel the knot press firmly against her folds. Alyx quickly moved her hand back, and spread her womanhood with her fingers, as she feels herself get knotted, making her moan out muffled in pleasure from it. Snow, getting all excited, begins to increase the speed of his humps, and making his knot form faster from lack of love.

The wolf howls loudly as he thrusts hard and fast with the knot, forcing the tip past Alyx's cervix, which makes Alyx wince and grunt in pain, just as she feels her mouth and even throat get knotted by Snow. Now squirming in pleasure and some pain, Alyx falls under to the pleasure, as she feels her womanhood erupt with her juices, but instead of it spraying everywhere, she feels it fill up inside of her, which adds to pleasure she has never felt before.

In a quick moment, Alyx's pleasure was even further enhanced, as she felt the tip of the wolf shaft suddenly explode, filling her womb directly with his hot, thick, sticky wolf load, as it has a different texture compared to the deathclaw sperm, but Alyx moans out lustfully, loving the feeling of it. Her pleasure quickly added up, as Snow barked loudly, and began to reach his climax, shooting his load directly into Alyx's throat, filling it all, as she swallows it all down.

As Alyx feels her womb being directly filled with wolf sperm and throat being flooded with her own companion's load, the wolf's mutated load does in fact accelerate faster than anticipated. Alyx felt not a bulge from the load, but rather, she felt the bulge of herself getting pregnant within minutes after the wolf finished inside of her. After fifteen minutes, both Snow and Fang pull off, after their knots shrunk enough, as Alyx lays there, already looking seven months pregnant and slowly growing with wolf pups inside of her.

In the other room, Cait is with Alpha, who is bouncing Cait on his massive shaft. Cait, moaning and screaming in pleasure, as she constantly feels her groin touch his frequently. Cait, feeling wet from all the deep sex, says in a blind rage "You better fuck me harder! I don't want to feel my legs!" as Alpha smiled, and began to roughly slam down Cait on his massive shaft, spreading her womanhood wide as well.

Cait screamed out in pleasure, as the deathclaw grabbed her with one large hand, and used her like a toy, going faster and harder and deeper, his tip forcefully smacking into Cait's womb. Cait screamed out in pleasure as she felt herself being spread harder and faster, as she did something Alyx never did, and kissed the deathclaw, sliding her tongue into his mouth. Alpha, shocked by this, smiles, and kisses Cait back, while marking her back with his claws, and making sure to have his scent embed on her.

Cait pulled off the kiss and looks into Alpha's eyes then says "HARDER!" as Alpha smiles, lays her down on her back, and begins to deeply slam his massive shaft into Cait, spreading her wider than ever, and making her scream in pleasure, as she is on the verge of her climax. In only a matter of seconds, Cait moans out loudly, as her womanhood spray her juices all over the deathclaw's shaft.

The deathclaw, smiling, roars out loudly and lustfully, as his massive shaft exploded with his hot, thick, sticky load, quickly filling Cait's womb, and making a massive bulge appear, as Cait moans out with as much lust as she can muster. The deathclaw continues to thrust deep into Cait even as he is climaxing, making it even more pleasurable for Cait. She quickly closes her eyes, her cheeks a dark shade of red, as she loves it all.

In the room, Alyx walks in, now looking eight months pregnant, and rubbing her pregnant belly. She said "Awwww, my lover and my deathclaw are getting along so well, it's adorable." as Cait smiles and says "We're going to have so much fun here aren't we Alyx?" as Alyx nods, then walks to Cait, and kisses her deeply.

 **Here we are! The next installment of An Encounter in the Commonwealth! We now have Cait and Snow into the mix! As I go on a break, I leave the next chapter to the readers! For the next chapter, who do you want to take the spotlight, and what takes them? Leave a review! Agenda: Skyrim Story, World of Lustcraft last chapters, A New Era Finale, Break.**


	4. Chapter 4: An Aggressive Encounter

**And here we are again! An Encounter in the Commonwealth is getting it's next chapter! This will involve Alyx, after her pregnancy with the wolf, getting it on with something just as big, but girthier than the deathclaws! What will she encounter? And how will it aid her new objective? Find out as you read the chapter!**

After giving birth to at least five wolf pups, the two female wolves took them from Alyx and walked off to a place in the lab that can function as a home. After having the wolf pups being taken from her, she got up and followed directions to find the showers. Once there, she turned on a shower, and to her surprise, they worked. Alyx smiled and began to wash herself off, cleaning off anything that was on her or filled her. After cleaning herself off, Alyx stayed naked and chose to walk around the lab naked. As she wandered around, she heard the moans coming from Cait with a deathclaw, seeing that she had grown a liking to it.

Alyx quickly stumbled across another cyropod, and decided to deactivate he and let whatever was inside of it, come right out. After a slow ten minutes, Alyx's eyes widened as she hears the loud footsteps come out of the cyropod, and what came out made her go wide eyed. She saw a massive two-headed bull, and from what the information on it said, it was called a Brahmiluff. She glanced at it, then went to the more important part, his size. Alyx walked over to his groin region, and saw he had not one, but two massive shafts.

Her eyes widen, and just from her memory, the shafts were the same size as the deathclaws, being forty-five inches long, and a staggering thirty inches thick. Alyx was completely and utterly speechless at the size of this creature's shafts. She went to the clipboard and read the details on the Brahmiluff, as it nuzzled her. She looked at the Brahmiluff and said "Aren't you quite the big boy." as the Brahmiluff mooed at her. She reads that he is just like the wolf, and can have rapid breeding.

She looks at the large bull and says "Alright, do I get on all fours and let you fuck me raw?" as the Brahmiluff shook his head, and laid down on his back, his two shafts sticking upright for Alyx to see. She said, while rubbing both of his shafts, feeling much harder and hotter as the Brahmiluff moos in pleasure from it. She gently climbed up on top of the laid down Brahmiluff, and rubbed both of her small, sensitive holes against it. The Brahmiluff gently thrusted up into Alyx, not going inside, but probing her womanhood and rear.

From all the exposure to radiated and mutated creatures, and having their sperm inside of her constantly, Alyx has mutated herself, discreetly. Alyx has mutated so that her body can accept and withstand any and all size shafts, and be impregnated by anything, regardless of if they're in the lab or not. She looked at the Brahmiluff, and quickly slid down his shafts deep and slow into Alyx, possibly being the only gentle one with her.

She moaned out loudly and lustfully as she slowly began to bounce on both of his shafts, feeling her womanhood and rear being spread and gaped by the two bull shafts. She gently squirmed on top of him, while still gently bouncing and riding on the Brahmiluff's shaft, as he gently thrusts up into her as well. Alyx looked down, as she moaned out lustfully from feeling the shaft in her womanhood thrust deep inside of her, and go directly into her womb. She grunted and squirmed, while the Brahmiluff began to slowly thrust up and deep into her, as she started to rub her clitoris softly.

The Brahmiluff huffed softly, as he began to thrust up a little faster, starting to use more of his strength, while Alyx began to ride his shafts faster, loving how she feels herself getting spread wide from him. She looks down at her stomach, seeing that she is bulging out immensely from both of the large shafts inside of her. She gently leaned down, and pressed her breasts firmly against the Brahmiluff and smiles at him.

Alyx suddenly lets out an incredibly loud and lust filled moan, as she felt both of the shafts shoot a hot, thick, sticky load of pre, directly into her rear and womb, making Alyx shake and squirm. From just one shot of pre directly into her, she quickly saw that the volume of the pre was immense, leaving a little bulge from that as well. She looks at the little bulge from the pre, and pokes it, as the Brahmiluff sees that Alyx is distracted, and huffs rather aggressively.

The Brahmiluff flipped over, making Alyx hit the ground, as he pinned her to the ground, and began to roughly and deeply slam into Alyx's womanhood. Alyx screamed out loudly, and not in pain, rather she screamed out loudly and lustfully in pleasure. The sudden lustful scream made her get a little concern, as she had another mutation happen within her, as she heard the Brahmiluff say "Can you hear me now?" as Alyx responded "I-I can hear you….." as she moaned out loudly again.

Alyx cried out loudly and lustfully, shaking and squirming beneath the Brahmiluff as she looks at him in shock. The Brahmiluff says "Good, the mutated sperm seems to have work. Yes this is the scientist whose task you've taken up, is speaking. When I spliced my mind into the creatures here, a mutation occurred. You've been exposed to enough radiated and mutated sperm to undergo the mutations I designed, so you can freely speak with any and all creature here now. I appreciate you helping me with my task."

Alyx panted in pleasure, her mind going all over the place as she looks into the eyes of the talking Brahmiluff. She replied "Y-You're welcome? But, you bitch! You knew this would happen!" as the Brahmiluff began to slam and buck himself against Alyx hard, spreading her even wider and making her bulge even bigger. She moans out loudly and lustfully more and more, as she feels more of the Brahmiluff's pre shoot directly into her womanhood and rear.

Alyx moaned out more and more, as she saw that one of the Brahmiluff's heads leaned down and deeply kissed her, sliding his massive cow tongue deep into her tiny mouth and even throat. She shakes and squirms even more against the massive Brahmiluff, and quickly figures out that she was on the verge of her next climax. Alyx grunted into the kiss as she screamed out in lust and felt her womanhood erupt with juices and spray all over the shaft in her womanhood.

From feeling her climax, the Brahmiluff began to thrust with all of his might and force into Alyx, spreading her wide, and gaping both her womanhood and rear even more. She continues to shake and squirm from beneath the massive, heavy bull, and feels both of his shafts throb harshly inside of her, letting her know she's about to get another massive load. Alyx tried to push the bull off of her, but found it near impossible as she knew she was about to get pregnant again, with bulls this time.

In only three more hard, rough thrusts into her, the Brahmiluff moos out loudly and lustfully, and Alyx suddenly feels both of his shafts explode with one of the biggest, hottest, thickest, stickiest loads she has ever received. She felt her womb be filled to the brim, as she even began to bulge out rapidly and go into pregnancy immediately, as her moans were muffled and what caused it made her go wide eyed.

As her rear was getting filled, she felt the load go deeper and further into her body, and as she was moaning, she tensed up, and felt the load that was in her rear, shoot out of her mouth, and spray on her face, just as the Brahmiluff pulled off of her, from the kiss. The consistent fountain of sperm did not end at all, as more and more of his load shot out of Alyx's mouth, going down to her neck as well.

After a solid twenty minutes, Alyx looking a staggering twenty months pregnant, and plastered with the Brahmiluff's loud, he firmly pulls his shafts out of Alyx and begins to rub them tenderly against Alyx's bulging body. From being so sensitive over the lack of sex he had, he immediately reached another climax in moments, spraying his just as hot, thick, sticky load all over Alyx's bulbous body. The Brahmiluff makes sure to coat her from head to toe, and make sure not to miss any spots.

Once he was finished for good, the Brahmiluff walks off from Alyx, going back into his stable, and leaving Alyx on the ground, letting her constantly leak out of his load, from both of her holes. Alyx tried to get out, but found it incredibly hard to, as she realized what has happened, she was stuck to the floor. She sighed softly, and laid there, letting all of his load pile up around her, as she decides to let it all harden so she can break out of it.

She did her best to lean up, but couldn't, and said in a sluggish voice, "Y-You're a bastard you bull….." as the Brahmiluff says "I'm a mutated buffalo, specifically, get your animals right." and huffed angrily, and vanished into the darker parts of the labs, making sure to leave Alyx there.

 **And here we are everyone, the ending of the next chapter to Alyx's encounter with more animals in the labs. Next chapter, a new couple are added in, and not in the way you think. Two people from Diamond City are getting taken in under Alyx's wing to breed the Commonwealth to normal! Agenda: An Encounter with All Creatures of Sanctuary, The Lustful Adventures in Skyrim. Until next time everyone!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Hive Needs a Queen

**Here we are everyone! Back in the Commonwealth! This time, we're bringing in a couple of new people, who are they you might ask? Well, that would be wrong of me to spoil before you've even read! Anyways! On with the chapter! This chapter will contain extensive oviposition and some soft vore! So fair warning to all! This chapter does involve a little bit of a time lapse, so it is not, like the original Fallout 4 game.**

In the distant of the Commonwealth, during the dusk hours, Diamond City shines bright in dim-lit sky. Piper, with time being great to her, sends her younger sister, Natalie, who is eighteen and an adult out of the city, to go and retrieve supplies. Knowing it is dangerous outside the city, she has a rifle and goes out to the dead drop location for their news stand. Once at the spot, Natalie pulls out her bag, and begins to load it up with all of the supplies from the dead drop, her rifle on the ground. As she was filling the bag, she heard something fall over, as she looks around, seeing nothing.

Still looking around, she sees nothing, but scoots her gun closer to her, and continues to fill her bag with the supplies. As she continued to fill the bag, she heard the same sound again, but when she turned around this time, she saw thirty massive ants, with more circling around her. She grabbed her rifle, and out of instinct, began to fire at the ants. As the bullets flied, larger ants, with harder carapaces, quickly moved forward, and deflected the bullets. Nat quickly ran out of bullets, as a small ant, that went by unnoticed, bite her in the leg, causing paralysis, as a few of the ants moved behind her, and caught her, as she fell onto her.

Once they caught her, they quickly moved off into the distance, as Piper, who heard the shots, and recognized them, ran outside and saw the ants carrying her younger sister. Piper quickly started to run, as she was pulling out her laser pistol to shoot the ants. Just as she was about to pull the trigger, she felt rumbling, and looked around, as everything quickly turned to black. From beneath her, a massive bloodworm shot up through the concrete ground, and swallowed Piper whole, leaving her laser pistol on the ground. Piper thrashed around inside the bloodworm, as it dug back into the ground, and followed the ants, back to the lab where a queen was awaiting.

During the, rather short journey, the ants and the bloodworm, dragged Piper and Nat to a nest. The ants quickly placed Natalie on the ground, and the bloodworm spat out Piper, as she quickly ran over to her sister, and checked for a pulse, glad to see there is one. Piper stayed close to her sister, as the ants and bloodworm stayed back, and Piper suddenly heard footsteps against a metal floor. Piper looked over and saw a woman, with long, fiery red hair, and dark forest green eyes, armed with a high powered pistol, and in a labcoat, but nothing else, no armor at all. Piper locked eyes with the woman, as she flicked her wrists, causing the ants and bloodworms to back off.

She said, as she walked up to Nat, and gave her something to drink, "Apologies, my pets aren't the, most nice of pets." as a big ant made sounds with his mandibles. "You are not nice, you attacked, I specifically said do not attack." the woman said, as Natalie started moving again. Piper said, "Who the hell are you." in a stern voice, trying to be intimidating. The woman replied "I'd advise against being hostile." as a large deathclaw alpha walked up behind her, and placed a claw on her shoulder gently. The woman replied "I'm Alyx, a pleasure to meet you, and this, well….This is my sanctuary."

Piper looked at Alyx confused, and said "Sanctuary!? Look what's around you!" as Alyx nodded. She replied "Yes, I'm aware, but hear me out. This is a lab, yes, and I have myself, a few others and that's it, here, it's a breeding sanctuary, and everything here listens to my command. The deathclaws are tame, the ants are tame, the bloodworm is tame, I sent them to safely acquire new women, I cannot handle being bred with all the time. You have plenty of food, safety, and you can walk around naked. If you do not like it, then I'll let you leave." as Piper took a moment to think.

Piper said "Alyx, how safe are we." as she replied "Nothing can get in here, we have deathclaws on constant patrol, no one will ever bother us." as Piper looked at Natalie. She said "Alright Alyx, what do we have to do to ensure safety?" as she pointed at the ants and bloodworm. Alyx said "Your friend there, will be the ant breeder, and you will be a breeder for the bloodworms, this is temporary, but you will be properly fed, bathed, and bred. I will promise that, do we have a deal?" as Piper looked at Nat, then at Alyx.

Piper replied "Yes Alyx, we have a deal." as Alyx smiled, while the ants moved closer to Natalie, and the bloodworm moved closer to piper. Alyx replied "The ants will take your friend to their hive, and the bloodworm will take you to his hive, I appreciate the aid." as she walks off with the deathclaw. The ants nudge Natalie, and gesture for her to follow, which she does, while Piper looks at the bloodworm, who has an open maw. Piper grunts, and says "Fine, you can do it again." as the bloodworm lunges up, swallows Piper whole, and goes into the ground, off to his nest.

Natalie follows the ants, as she is lead into a giant, anthill like hive, as the ants lead her into a giant, open room, with a bed for a human. Nat walks up to the bed, and lays down on it, feeling comfier than any bed at Diamond City, as one large, bigger ant, came up, and began to strip Nat of her clothes slowly and carefully. Once she was completely naked, the ant slowly climbed up on top of her. Nat was scared, as she saw the giant ant, but seeing how it is careful and gentle, she began to slowly relax, until she felt something press firmly against her folds.

Nat looked up, and saw the ant's ovipositor, being twelve inches wide, and a staggering fifty inches long. Nat wanted to scream, but knew she was safer here, as she spread her legs for the ant. The ant sees this notion, and suddenly, he thrusts hard and deep into Natalie, spreading her inner walls wide, as she felt the ovipositor go in deeper, pressing firmly against her cervix. Nat cried out in pleasure, as she felt the ovipositor go past her cervix immediately, and the ant began to thrust deep and slow.

Nat moaned out in pure pleasure, as she shook and squirmed beneath the powerful ant, as she saw the other ants patiently waiting their turn to fill Nat. She moaned out loudly and lustfully, as the big ant let out a chitter with his mandibles, as another ant, much smaller than all of them, but still quite sizeable, came around. This ant went over to Nat's face, and rubbed its smaller ovipositor against her lips, then thrusted deep into her mouth and even throat. Nat squirmed beneath both of the ants, knowing what she got herself into but soon, stopped squirming, and let the ants do their thing. The ants saw this, and began to slow down a bit more, but maintain their deep thrusts.

Nat moaned out into the ovipositor, as she felt something odd, she felt something, filling up in their shafts. She tried to figure out, but she couldn't as their thrusts continued to get deeper and deeper, making her squirm. She couldn't hold it in for much longer, as all the new pleasure felt, great to her, as she feels her womanhood explode with her juices, drenching the ovipositor in her slit, in her juices. The ants taking her felt this, as they decided to finish up, so the others could have their turns.

Nat cried out in lust, as she felt something be pushed from their ovipositors, and into her womb and down her throat. She shakes and squirms in pleasure, as she feels something round go into her womb, and down her throat, as her eyes widen, realizing what it is. She cries out in pleasure, as she is forced to swallow ant eggs, as she squirms more and more, but the ants gently make sure she doesn't move that much. Nat soon stops, and accepts it, as she feels herself starting to bulge out, and when the ants are done, they pull out, and new ones come in.

Piper, still traveling inside the bloodworm, counts the time it takes, until she is immediately spat out, and standing upright, in a giant, circular room, with the lone bloodworm still. She looked around, and saw that there was a bed, as she decided to over to it, and lay down on it, feeling that it is comfy. The bloodworm quickly followed up and laid down on Piper's lap, and pressed its maw against her groin. Piper looked at the large worm, and decided to bite, "Alright, how does this work?" as the bloodworm opened its mouth wide.

Piper looked at the open maw, as a large, snake-like tube came out of it, and pressed against her own groin. Surprised by this, Piper did take her clothes off, and now laid completely naked against the bed, as the tube flicked against her wet folds. Piper moaned softly as she felt the bloodworm's tube flick against her, as she gasped from suddenly feeling it enter her deeply, and penetrate past her cervix. Piper shaked and squirmed from it all, as she heard a thud, then looked around and saw another bloodworm landed, and began to move towards her.

The second bloodworm brings out that same long tube, and aligns it with Piper's rear, and firmly thrusts inside. Piper moaned out loudly and lustfully as she feels both of her holes being used, as the ovipositors thrusted in fast and hard into her, spreading and gaping her wide. She squirms more and more, trying to figure out why she got herself into this, but got it out of her head. She feels herself getting wetter from each of their thrusts.

Piper closes her eyes in pleasure, shaking and squirming as she pants softly while she gets used. She goes wide eyed immediately, as she feels the large bloodworms start to wrap around her, and keep her in her place. Piper moaned out loudly and lustfully into the room, trying to squirm around as much as she could given her circumstances. She continued to squirm around, as she felt something fill inside both of their ovipositors, panting more, as she knew they were eggs. She wanted to try and break free, but the thought of pure safety overruled her mind, as she stopped squirming.

She let out a very loud moan in lust, as she felt her slit explode with her juices, drenching the ovipositor in her juices. The worm in her slit felt her reach her climax, as the worm made a sound to the other one. Piper heard these sounds and wondered what they meant, as she suddenly felt the ovipositors open, and begin to deposit eggs inside her womb and rear. She squirmed around from feeling herself starting to bulge out rapidly, as the eggs came out fast and filled faster. All she could do was squirm, as she heard soft footsteps against the floor.

"You're doing the Commonwealth a favor my friend, you will be kept under the most security to make sure you will not be harmed, have fun, there's more to come." Alyx says, with at least fifty other bloodworms on the ground. Piper leaned up to see this, as she realized her fun had only just began.

 **Here we are everyone! The next piece of the Fallout chapter! I hope you all enjoyed reading it, as this was very, exciting for me to write! Agenda: Halo Story, RWBY Story, Skyrim Story, World of Warcraft Story, Fallout Story. The Diablo 3 Story will be on a little, break. Until next time everyone!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Alpha

**And here we are everyone! Back in the Commonwealth! Alyx has recruited more people to aid in her journey of repopulating the Commonwealth! This chapter will prioritize Alyx and who else? I won't spoil in this simple banter in the beginning! Read the chapter to find out!**

With her time in the vault being a massive success, and finally having helpers to assist with breeding, Alyx sits down in a large chair, and finally relaxes, after a long time of not being able to. She sighs in pure relief, as Alpha, the first deathclaw she encountered, walks into the room, and looks at her. She says "Yes Alpha?" and waits for a response. He replies "I-I am in need of relief, I have been guarding our home with my life, I need relief. You can even see how bad it is for me." as Alyx looks down, at his massive, throbbing, girthy shaft, easily looking twice as big.

Alyx goes wide eyed, and looks at him, then goes on and replies "Alright, I suppose I can allow it, by why me? You have Nat, Piper, and Cait." as he went up to her, and plopped his shaft down on her body. He replied "You're the first, and well, my trio is loyal to you, and you only. We do listen to you, since we have more trust in you than the others." as Alyx nodded. She said "You have the fullest permission to use me." as he smiled wider than ever, picked her up, and slid her down his shaft, spreading her wide.

Alyx moaned out lustfully, feeling herself get spread wider than ever, as she even looks down at the bulge made by his shaft. She goes wide eyed, seeing that it is massive, and she even begins to rub the bulge, making him roar in pleasure. She saw this and smiled widely, then she began to rub the moving bulge as fast as she could, encouraging him to get much rougher. Alpha decided to stay deep and tender with his thrusts, not wanting to hurt her, as he was thrusting into her womb at this point.

Alyx moaned out loudly and lustfully as she felt Alpha spread her wide, as well as spread her womb wider than ever. She smiled at him, and gently ran her hand across his scaled face, loving how he thrusts into her. She says "W-We never really get some intimate one on one time, do we Alpha?" as he shakes his head. She moans lustfully as she feels his incredibly hot and thick pre flood into her spread womb, making her even more fertile do to exposure to all the radiation she has been under.

Alpha gropes her tight, firm rear, and begins to bounce her on his shaft, making him go much deeper into her womb, and spread her even wider. Alpha looks at her, and gives her a tender lick against her face, in which she smiles at, still bouncing her on his massive girth. Alpha said "My, sperm is going to be more, ferocious, in a sense, from how backed up I am, you'll feel as if you'll be ready to lay my eggs within hours." as Alyx nodded. She replied "You know you always have the fullest permission to breed with me." as Alpha nodded.

Alpha firmly grabbed her, without harming her, and began to thrust with almost all of his might into her. Alyx cried out loudly and lustfully, feeling her womb being forced apart even wider, as well as her inner walls. She shakes and squirms in his grasp, unable to break free, as he doesn't want her to go either. Alyx begins to pant and wince slightly in pain as she feels all the force inside of her, and loves it all. He quickly notices the wince from her, and slows down a bit to make sure he won't harm her or kill her. She saw this and smiled, forgetting that he has some parts that allow him to think like she does.

Her thoughts were quickly clouded as she felt her slit get wet fast, signalling that she was about to reach her orgasm. Alpha felt this, and that made his thrusts go faster and deeper into her, against his will. She held on tight to him, and moaned out in pure lust, shaking and squirming in his grasp, as he was forced to go faster. She felt herself getting wetter and wetter from each thrust, as she knew her climax was soon.

In only a few moments, she couldn't hold it in anymore as she screams out in pure lust, feeling her slit explode with her juices, and drench Alpha's massive shaft in her juices. He grunts loudly, feeling his shaft throb deep inside of her, as he knew his own climax was nearing. He looked into her eyes, and grunted louder, as she even felt his shaft getting hotter inside of her. She said in a shaky voice "Y-You're really close, aren't you?" as Alpha nodded, and let out one his loudest roars in pure lust.

Alyx's eyes widened in pure pleasure as she feels her stretched womb be flooded with the hottest, thickest, stickiest, most fertile load of deathclaw sperm she has even felt. She screams out in lust, as she feels her body, specifically her groin and stomach, began to stretch and distort from all of his sperm. She moans out louder and louder, as she doesn't feel him stopping anytime soon, but does feel what he means by his sperm was more, aggressive.

She pants heavily in pleasure, but due to her radiated body, Alpha feels that his eggs are already forming rapidly inside of her, which even surprises him. Feeling this, he quickly pulls out and thoroughly covers Alyx in his sperm, drenching her completely. He looks down in shock, and sees that her bulge, making her appear eighteen months pregnant from his sperm alone, grows. He sees that her bulge begins bumpy, as she is making his eggs fast.

Unknown to how, he watches in shock, as she continues to lay down, and make eggs from his sperm at a rapid pace. She says in a shaky voice "J-Just leave! Just leave! I'll call for you when this is over!" as Alpha nodded, and left, only being outside the door to protect his egg carrier.

 **And here we are with the next installment! Apologies for it being much shorter than usual, writer's block hit me hard, and I couldn't think of anything to write for it. For the next case! I will ask my readers for the next chapter! Who will you all want it to be and with what? I do have, limits, to what I write, so private message me if you want a story! Agenda: RWBY Story, Halo Story, WoW Story, Skyrim Story, Diablo 3 Story comes back. Until next time everyone!**


	7. Chapter 7: The Water Dwellers

**Guess what's back everyone! We're back in the Commonwealth! And for a quick refresher, Alyx, the protagonist of this story, is trying to repopulate the Commonwealth with normal creatures. The people within this story, so far, are Alyx, Cait, Nat, and Piper. And from a request, all shaft sizes from here on out will be smaller. Anyways! Enough talk, on with the story!**

Still inside the vault, with every creature inside, Alyx has made quite a reputation for herself. Despite a radiation storm coming through unnoticed until it was too late, everyone inside got radiated, and caused most of the animals to shrink in shaft size, which varied. Other than the radiation storm causing that, almost no one else was affected in negative ways. Alyx had mutated more, to produce delicious, minor addictive breast milk. Cait had no mutations, surprisingly. Nat and Piper both had minor mutations to make them more, attractable to insects. Overall, nothing truly harmful happened within the vault.

Alyx woke up on a new day, as Piper was working on getting the word out for a new sanctuary to any women who don't feel safe. Alyx appreciated all of Piper's work, especially since if word gets out, and some women are willing, she can further enhance the work of the old scientist. As Alyx was walking around, she saw all the animals she had, the deathclaw trio, the wolves, the insects, the asshole brahmiluff, but did treat them like family. She noticed all of them were still getting adjusted to their reduced sizes, as Alyx giggled, and kept walking. Deciding to explore the place, she goes deeper into the vault, and comes across a locked door.

She looked at the door, and pulled out her custom made pip-boy that she made with her engineering knowledge. She got into the door system and opened it, after several attempts that is. Once she unlocked the door, she noticed that inside was a new part of the vault she had never realized. It was more, swamp-like and wet, as she slowly walked inside. Once inside, she noticed right off the bat, that there were clipboards on the side of the room. She picked it up, and read that there were creatures known as Mirelurks, Hermit Crabs, Anglers, and Gulpers, all inside, that are the same case as the other creatures.

Alyx puts the clipboard away, and speaks up, "Hello? Is anyone in here?" and to her surprise, three mirelurks, two hermit crabs, one angler, and two gulpers, all come out and look at her. One of the mirelurks, being the biggest, walks out and says "Yes, these are all that remain of us. You carry the scent of the scientist who tried to help us." as the gulpers and angler circle around, getting her scent. Alyx replied "Yes, that's right. I'm here to help fix the Commonwealth, and I wasn't even sure there was more." as the mirelurks walk up and gently pinch at Alyx's skin.

She moans softly from the pinching, as she looks between all of them. She says "I'll be here with you all to help with you now, my other companions can handle the main compound of here. Mirelurks, you're up first, then I'll figure who to do next." as the others left, leaving her with the three mirelurks. She looked at all of them, and before she could say anything, she heard the sound of something opening. As soon as she looked down, she saw a heavily protected carapace open and each one bringing out a phallic object, twenty-four inches long, and eight wide.

She looked at their shafts, and said "Alright then….How do you breed? I've never had aquatic creatures before." as the biggest one replies "Crabs, as we once were, produce sperm into a female, and grow into hundreds of eggs. With these new...Forms, we produce thousands of eggs." as Alyx nodded, and got into what she viewed as tide pool. As soon as she stepped in, she fell in deep, as it was much deeper than she thought. She slowly swims back up, as all the mirelurks are laughing.

She says "Oh shush you, who's first?" as she strips naked, out of her soaking wet clothes. They all walk up to her, as they line up with her womanhood. She gulps and looks at all of them, as she says in a shaky voice, "C-Can we do one at a time at least? It will be easier on me, especially due to how easily I can get pregnant from some radiation." as the mirelurks chittered with each other. They all agreed to it, as the two smaller ones back up, leaving the big one to be first with Alyx. She said "Ah, the big boy himself, alright, let's go the fucking." as she spreads her nether lips to him.

The big mirelurk happily nods, and walks close to Alyx's exposed nethers, and begins to rub and prod her folds. The other two mirelurks lean down and begin to pinch at her nipples, making Alyx moan out incredibly lustfully. The mirelurks saw this, and smiled, in their heads that is, as the big one suddenly thrusted in deep, his shaft feeling slimy and slick inside of her. The pleasure itself made chills go down her spine, as she feels the shaft slide into her. As the other two mirelurks were pinching her breasts, she suddenly shot out two strands of breast milk.

The mirelurks leaned down, and wrapped their mouths around both of Alyx's nipples, and begin to drink her milk. They do savor in the taste of her milk, as the big one continues to thrust slow and deep inside of her, the tip of his shaft gently pressing against Alyx's cervix. The mirelurk looked at Alyx, and slowly thrusted past her cervix, and into her womb. Alyx cried out in pleasure as she felt her womb be invaded by his shaft. She pants softly, as she feels him begin to thrust in and out of her deep and slow, making sure to provide pleasure, as the others still drink her milk.

She pants in pleasure, as she has never felt anything like a mirelurk shaft in her before, making the pleasure feel unique to her. She finally closes her eyes in pleasure, loving everything that the mirelurks are doing to her. The big mirelurk in her womanhood chittered softly, as she felt what she viewed as his shaft throbbing inside of her. The mirelurk knew he was close, and all three of them wanted a go with her, as the mirelurk thrusted faster into her. Alyx cried out in lust, and in a quick sudden notion, she lets out an ever louder lustful cry of pleasure.

The mirelurk suddenly let loose his hot, thick, sticky load deep inside of Alyx's womb, and flooding it past the brim. After a long seven minutes, Alyx appeared to be at least ten months pregnant, and the big mirelurk pulls out. He chitters quickly, as the other two mirelurks quickly move and thrust into Alyx's womb before anything comes out. Alyx moans out in pure lust, as the two new mirelurks aren't gentle, thrusting deep and hard into her already spread womanhood and womb.

Alyx just moans out in pure lust, loving it all, as the big one rubs his shaft against her mouth, which she both eagerly and happily takes, even into her throat. The other two mirelurks happily take her, loving how she feels, as they lean to her nipples and began to suckle on them. Alyx went into a quick sensory overload, loving it all, loving all the pleasure she is receiving, as she just lays there. All three of the mirelurks sense how content she is with the breeding, as that encourages them to take her much faster and harder.

All three of the mirelurks were essentially bucking themselves against Alyx, as the two in her womanhood grunt a little, as they failed to realize that they were already close to finishing. The two mirelurks wanted to hold on for longer, but from the time of sexual inactivity, it wasn't likely. They bucked themselves harder against Alyx as they felt their looming climax coming close. The lewd sounds of shafts again skin was quickly muffled out by four, lust fueled moans. The two mirelurks in Alyx's womanhood reached their climax, as they flooded Alyx's womb even more, making her bulge bigger.

Another long eight minutes came around, as the two mirelurks in her slit finally stopped, and saw that Alyx was a staggering eighteen months pregnant now, and found it hard to get up. The mirelurks, able to lift her up, and carry her to a bedroom of sorts in their room. They get her all nice and cozy, as the mirelurks burrow themselves into the ground, and function as guards. The other creatures inside the room, also patrol around her, acting as guards, for when they get to go next.

 **And here we are everyone! The end of the next chapter for Fallout! We have some new introductions to creatures that are in need of breeding! I hope this chapter makes up for the poor deathclaw chapter previously! Agenda: WoW Story, Halo Story, RWBY Story. Until next time!**


	8. Chapter 8: The Trap!

**Here we are everyone! Back in the Commonwealth! Alyx here has been encountering some new creatures it seems! Now being in the aquatic section, we will be encountering more, oviposition and egg laying for breeding wise! And remember all, if you read this, and have a request, feel free to tell me what it is! Please try and keep it to a breeding topic, aka, beastiality. Anyways, enough talking, on with the show!**

Waking up after breeding with the mirelurk, Alyx is greeted by a few nice sights. One of the sights was breakfast for her, as it looks quite delectable to her. The other sight was the fact that she was a staggering twenty four months pregnant, with plenty of bumps, showing they are eggs. She grunts a bit, as she takes the breakfast, even if it just a baked potato and some jerky. She eats it down slowly, while also pushing out all of the eggs that currently reside in her womb. She grunted, as the eggs were slick, but came out in large clusters, making it difficult.

She grunts out as much as she can, forcing as many clusters of eggs, as they are in groups of five to one hundred, by guess. She continues to push them out, while she eats the potato and jerky, making sure she is back to normal before she gets her second helping of filling by the aquatic creatures. She finds out that it is a challenge to push out the eggs that are residing inside of her. She knows she can push them out, as she begins to strain herself, working incredibly hard to push the eggs out.

After a long, _fifty_ minutes, Alyx had finally pushed the last cluster of thirty eggs, give or take ten, out of her. She gently rubbed her stomach, seeing there was no more bulge, but even after all that work, she felt even more horny than she ever did. She groaned to herself, as she quickly got up and did her routine stretching to get her ready for breeding. During her stretching, she was watched secretly by the Angler, as he enjoyed seeing every inch of her naked body. Once Alyx was done stretching, she started to walk around, as she wasn't too keen on being almost knee deep in watery sludge all the time.

The only thing Alyx was glad towards, was the fact that the bed she was on, was on an elevated platform, so she wouldn't have to sleep in the sludge either. As she trekked on, she found herself on a new platform, this one a bit sturdier than the swamp-like terrain she walked through. Her feet felt that it was, more muddy and squishy, but somehow, easier to walk on. She shrugged it off, and kept walking, completely unaware that the Angler was waiting for her to get into his trap. As Alyx kept walking, she felt the mud beneath her start to get softer, but not enough to be noticeable.

As she continued to walk, she instantly started sinking, at a relatively slow pace, but the mud was stuck to her. She tried to thrash around, but that only made her sink faster into the muddy terrain beneath her. She immediately realized it was one of two things, and said "Damn it...Either quicksand, er, quick-mud in this situation, or a sinkhole." as she felt herself sinking more, as she was knee deep in the mud, and still sinking. The Angler knew how deep his trap was, and knew that she would be completely safe in it.

Alyx continued to move around, trying to get out, but couldn't find a way out, as her movement made her sink even more, now up to her belly button in the cool mud. She grunted and muttered to herself "Damn it...Why can't it be warmer mud. It's cold as balls during winter in here." as the Angler heard her, demand, and went to a secret keypad. The Angler pressed some buttons, making the mud feel warmer, while still maintaining its consistency and pulling her under. Alyx sighed softly in relief, as she still squirming around, loving how warm it felt around her naked skin.

She said "Well...Thanks whoever is listening." as her movement made her now be at her breasts, with her nipples underneath, as her thrashing around came closer to a complete stop. With her thrashing around, she was finally dragged down past her shoulders, and at her neck, and just as it reached her chin, she felt the bottom. She looked around, as that was all she could do, and said "Chin deep? And I can't move. But, it is nice and pleasant at least." as the Angler knew it was his time to shine and breed with Alyx.

As Alyx was looking around, she was unaware that the Angler was actually beneath her, and right in front of her. The mud interfered with Alyx's sense of touch and feeling, as she suddenly moaned out loudly from feeling something lick her slit. The feeling alone made her cry out in pleasure, as she felt something long and slimy slide into her, making her squirm around and moan out more. She knew something was inside the mud with her, but she couldn't figure out what as she pants in lust, and blushes madly, being even more aroused by the situation she's in.

The Angler smirked, and quickly began to thrust its long, sticky tongue deep into Alyx, smearing its saliva all over the inner walls of Alyx's womanhood. She kept crying out in pleasure, loving it all, loving how the object, whatever it is manages to find every single spot inside of her, even her gspot. The Angler begins to taste all of her succulent inner walls, as he uses his glowing protrusion to tease her clitoris. Alyx moans out more and more, even going as far out as whimpering in pleasure from it all, as she is completely helpless too. She says in an extremely shaky voice "P-Please…..Don't stop." as she moans out lustfully, and tilts her head back.

The Angler senses and hears the joy of pleasure in her voice, as his tongue begins to thrash harder around every single possibly inch of her inner walls. Alyx moans out loudly and lustfully, as her hands manage to dig into the mud to hold onto, as she feels like she is going to have an earth shattering orgasm. In only a few more seconds, the Angler still eating Alyx out as much as he can, she screams out with more lust than she ever anticipated. Her womanhood exploded with her juices, with so much coming out that it makes the mud wetter, just around her groin.

The Angler smiled widely, as he managed to taste all of her sweet, succulent juices, and even went as far as cleaning her slit after she orgasmed. Alyx continued to moan as she felt the fleshy object lick and clean her freshly wetted slit. She looks down into the mud, and shivers in pleasure, not even bothered by what might be in here with her, as what it did to her was amazing. She was suddenly greeted by a new sensation of pleasure, as she felt something rigid and ribbed rub against her sensitive folds. A lustful moan escaped from her lips, loving the feeling of that object rubbing against her folds.

In another quick sudden thrust, Alyx feels the ribbed object thrust deep into her slit, and penetrate past her cervix in one thrust. Alyx cries out in pure lust, loving the ribbed shaft thrusting deep inside of her, as the ridges on the shaft make the pleasure sweeter. She pants in pleasure, digging her toes into the mud and fingers in as well, as loves it all. The Angler continues to deeply thrust into Alyx, even going as far as pulling his entire shaft out of her, just to thrust deeply into her again. Alyx didn't care, the pleasure was better than anything she had ever felt.

Alyx continues to moan out loudly and lustfully, loving how pleasured she is getting, as the Angler was ecstatic to hear how pleasured he was making her. He decided to then tease her more, by keeping only the tip in, and gyrating his shaft inside of her. Even the change of pace made Alyx cry out in lust, loving how the creature, whatever it is, pleases her so well. The Angler kept changing its pace, going from teasing with just his tip, to full blown ravaging her slit, and everything in between. The ribbed penis from the Angler made every single thrust into Alyx breath taking for her.

The Angler finally felt a nice throb deep within Alyx, and knew he was already on the verge of his climax. Wondering just how deep he wanted his shaft, he slammed his shaft as far and as deep as it can go. For Alyx, who has had several orgasms, cries out in lust, as she feels the shaft go past her cervix, into her womb, and further, stretching it out much more. She screams out in pure lust at the exciting pleasure that had some pain in it for her. She shivers in pleasure, and gives out one final orgasm, soaking the mud around her groin even more.

The Angler smiles, as he also hears Alyx whimper and moan in pleasure and exhaustion, showing just how spent she is. The Angler gives Alyx a few more deep plunges into her womb, before finally caving in to pleasure. Alyx finally feels her stretched out womb suddenly being filled with hot, thick, sticky, virile sperm, as she moans out with as much lust as she can muster. It doesn't stop there though, Alyx feels that the creature has been preventing itself, as the ropes of sperm don't stop at all. Alyx moans out more and more, feeling her womb and stomach stretch to try and hold as much as she can. She feels herself quickly be at around four months pregnant, but still growing rapidly.

She moans out more and more, loving how full she is getting, as she suddenly feels the creature pull out of her, and thrust into her rear, still shooting rope after rope of hot sperm into her. She still felt her flooding her body even more, but feeling it shoot deep enough, she feels it in her stomach! She opens her mouth to moan out lustfully, but something shocks out, as she feels sperm shoot out her mouth, instead of a moan. Shocked by the suddenness of what she just experience, she found out, it wasn't going to stop either.

She kept her head angled upwards, but that was a bad idea, as she felt the sperm shoot up, and back down onto her face. She said "Mmmmmmmmmmrph! Mmmmmmmmmph!" as her own vocal cords were blocked by the sperm, unable to speak properly. She felt the sperm keep shooting up and up, completely drenching her face until nothing was left except a white blob on top of the mud. She still kept feeling sperm flood out her mouth, and begin to puddle up at her neck still.

After another ten minutes, she finally felt it come to a stop, as she was spitting out sperm, to try and breath and talk. She couldn't even see due to the thick layer of sperm over her face, as she could only hear something come out from beneath the mud. She said "Who's there?" with a sluggish, drowsy tone. She didn't hear anything, as she felt something grab her, pull her out, carry her back to the bed, and leave. Now muddied, and covered in sperm, she wipes her eyes clean, and sees no one, but sees she looks a staggering nineteen months pregnant, as she can press her head down and her chin touches the bulge.

She decides to just lay back and go back to sleep, and let the sperm drain itself, and everything else that she normally does so she can return to a normal figure. She looked around the room, trying to see if she could find anything that would give her an idea of what just had sex with her. As she was looking, she saw a shiny protrusion out of the corner of her eye, making her giggle and get comfy on the bed, while also gently fingering herself.

 **And here we have it everyone! The end of the next installment of the Fallout chapter! This chapter was quite enjoyable to write, and I hope all of you will enjoy reading it! Most importantly, I hope you all are enjoying the creatures too! And for a little author** **insight, this Angler, is in fact mute, but the mutation it possesses is that it can feel emotions from others! Agenda: WoW Story,Side story has been replaced, Halo Story, RWBY Story. Until next time everyone!**


End file.
